Small Moments Mean the World
by Angie010
Summary: Leon and Helena find themselves in a tough situation... Again. In the midst of the chaos they find a moment of rest. In that moment some resolutions are made between the pair, along with the sharing of unspoken words. Oneshot. AU. Post RE 6.


**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident evil games or their characters, it all belongs to Capcom.**

**Alright, so this is my first ever Resident Evil fic. I must have read and reread this short One-shot about a million times. So if there are any mistakes or confusing scenes I deeply apologize. With that said, I want to inform everyone that I am basing my knowledge for this story off of the Resident Evil 6 game only. I have not played any of the previous games, so if something seems funny or off that could be it. **

**I fell in love with this paring after reading many fan fic story's about these two. Then I decided to play the game and I fell in love some more. :] So then I decided to dabble a bit with them. **

**Any who, thanks for making an effort to read this one-shot and please R&R any feedback is always welcomed and inf act its encouraged!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leon gently placed Helena on the floor against a blood stained wall. Both were breathing heavily, Helena more so than Leon. The two of them were in a broken down room which was part of a huge facility, located in the middle of a desert. After Leon placed Helena down he went over toward the door they came from and pushed an empty book shelf in front of it. He then made his way back to Helena.

"How's your side holding up?" Leon asked while hovering over her to examine the wound.

"I—I'm okay. It hurts, but I'll be fine, I—" She began coughing, abruptly cutting herself off from finishing her sentence.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm right here. Just hold it together for me. We're almost out of here." Leon pleaded. He moved his hand to rub her back in a comforting gesture, attempting to sooth her coughs.

The door behind them began to shake, causing Helena to gasp in slight fear. "Leon, you need to go. Leave me here, I'm only slowing you down."

Leon turned his head away from the door to face Helena. "No. I'm not leaving you here to die. Not on my watch."

"Leon please. We won't make it out of here alive if I'm with you. You know that as well as I do." She began coughing again, this time blood spat onto her hands. "Leon, p-please, go…" Her wounded hand went up to her face to wipe away the blood that tickled down her chin. She winced from the pain that came from bringing her arm up.

Leon moved his hand from her back and placed it underneath her chin. He slightly lifted it up, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me, I am not going to leave you here alone. I am always with you Helena. You know that." His eyes locked onto hers. In that moment Leon felt all of the feelings he had for Helena rush through his chest and he knew his eyes had shown it.

Helena noticed a flicker in his eyes, but before she could try and over analyze it she brushed his hand off her chin and looked away. She mustered up as much of her strength she could and shoved him away from her, using her good hand that wasn't injured. He stumbled back a little, lost his balance, and fell on his ass. "You need to go, now." Her resolve was set, she wanted him to leave before it was too late for him. She didn't want to be the cause of another innocent's death.

Leon got up from the floor and moved over to Helena. She couldn't give up now, not after everything that they'd been through. Not after he'd made up his mind about her. "Dammit Helena, we are both getting out of here alive. It's not up for debate." He growled.

The door behind them was beginning to cave in. Both shot their gazes toward the door. They heard the roars of multiple zombies coming through the crack of the door. Helena's breathing was increasing, her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

She shifted her eyes to the man in front of her who was still looking at the door. "Leon…" She brought up her shaky hand and placed it upon his chin, moving his head to face her. Their eyes locked and she spoke again. "You're the only person I have left in my life that I truly care about. My parents died when I was a teenager. Debora's g-gone, dead, because of me. I don't want you to die down here knowing I was the cause of it too. Seeing that you'll have a chance at surviving would put me at peace with myself. A-and plus, y-you have so much more to live for… Chris, Sherry… Ada." Helena took in a deep weary breath, feeling her lungs begin to shut down little by little.

Leon scoffed, turned his head away from Helena and toward the door, It was almost open wide enough to let the zombies through. They didn't have much time left in this room. He needed to find a way out that was safe for both of them. His eyes rested upon a window at the far side of the room opposite from the door. He noticed it was partially damaged and could be easily broken. His mind began contouring up a plan. He turned to face Helena and saw all of the pain she was going through, but underneath the pained look was love, and for the first time since meeting her Leon knew he would never be able to live without her in his life.

"Helena." He leaned down in front of her, grabbing both sides of her face. He inched in close enough to feel her breath brush over his lips. This prompted him to close the gap between their lips. At first it was innocent then Helena realized what was happening and she grabbed the back of his neck with her good arm and deepened the kiss. Leon responded back by opening his mouth and abiding entrance into hers with his tongue. A metallic taste rushed into his mouth but he ignored it and instead invaded her mouth even more. A soft moan escaped Helena's lips. The kiss continued for a few more seconds before Leon broke it, then looked directly into her chocolate eyes before speaking. "You're all I have left to live for in this life, so don't you ever ask me to leave you behind again… ever." He emphasized the last word.

A small sob escaped her lips as she nodded her head as a response. She was too winded from the kiss they just shared and too shocked from his words and there meaning to say anything. Leon ran a finger down her slightly bloodied cheek before stepping back from her. "How are you feeling? Think you can manage getting up?"

Helena mustered up as much energy as she could and tried getting up but failed. "Ah—maybe with your help I'll be able to manage." She smile briefly at him as she extended her good hand out to him. He placed his hand into hers and pulled her up. "Ah!" She screamed. The wound at her side ripped open some more from the force of the pull. Her injured arm instinctively went down and pressed against the wound to try and ease the pain as well as slow the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked. Worry creased over his brow.

"Yea, yea fine. It's j-just my wound, nothing too major." She lied not wanting him to waste more time attempting to fix her wound yet again.

Leon nodded his head. He then turned to look at the room, right as he did the cabinet that he pushed in front of the door flew away and crashed into an opposing wall. The door swung open and a hoard of C-virus infected zombies stood before them. Both Helena and Leon stood there with complete stunned looks on their faces, their chances of getting out alive just went down drastically, there were too many. Leon had only five bullets left in his pistol, while Helena had dropped her gun on their way to the room, all thanks to her injury. She had managed to hold onto one grenade, but it left her with only one chance to throw a precise shot.

"So… what's the plan?" Helena whispered trying desperately not to make any sudden movements.

Two zombies were leading the hoard and slowly began to inch closer to the pair. Both began to snarl at them effectively revealing their rotten teeth as their acidic saliva dripped down their chin hitting the floor with a hiss.

Leon took a steady step backwards forcing Helena to do the same, while he maintained both of their balances. "The plan is to not get killed."

Just as the words escaped his lips the two leading zombies began running toward the pair. Leon brought up his free hand yanking the pistol from its holster and shot two clean rounds through both of their heads. Instantly both the zombies fell to the floor and went limp. Behind them the hoard of zombies all roared deafeningly and began shuffling toward the two agents. Leon wasted his three bullets at the closest zombies causing them to fall dead. Helena pulled the pin off of her grenade with her mouth and threw it toward the door and it landed in the densest section of the hoard. A small smile crept onto her face. Leon pulled her closer to him and he ran toward the back of the room taking shelter behind a fallen desk. Seconds passed and the explosion from the grenade caused flying pieces of rotting flesh to spray in all directions. Leon's grip around Helena tightened causing her face to smash against his hard chest.

Helena turned her face away from Leon's chest and looked back at the hoard as soon as the dust settled. The explosion killed most of the zombies while also creating a larger gab in the wall. Allowing more zombies to be able to shuffle through. Following the zombies, a licker entered the damaged room curious from all the commotion. Leon glanced down at Helena's trembling hands and he took them into his own. He squeeze one of her hands gently, causing her gaze to rip away from the imminent threat and focus on Leon's blue-green eyes. She noticed his eyes begin to shimmer and saw the small hint of fear that was laced within them. A soft whimper escaped her lips as the realization of their impending death hit her. Tears began to spill over and slide slowly down her blood stained cheeks as Leon brought her hand to his lips.

He kissed each knuckle and whispered, "I'm so sorry." He wanted to say more but a sob broke free from his throat effectively cutting off his words. They were completely defenseless without any usable weapons and any slight movement would cause the licker to impale either one of them almost instantly. There was no escaping.

Helena began to silently cry even more causing a rush of tears to surface and fall over the rim of her eyelids. She had to tell him how she truly felt before she lost consciousness, which she felt was about to happen any second. Both of them didn't have much time regardless. The c-infected zombies were getting dangerously close and they were beginning to ready themselves to pounce on the pair. "Leon I-"

She was cut off abruptly by a blast through the window behind them. Leon pulled Helena roughing into his chest as he buried his face into her hair, shielding her from the shards of glass. A burly soldier landed directly in front of the pair and began shooting at the hoard with an automatic rifle. Shot after shot the infected fell down. The licker stood no chance against his relentless assaults. The soldier didn't stop his tirade until the room was cleared and safe. He turned around and faced the pair that were both huddled into the corner. Leon gazed up toward the man once the commotion ended.

"Chris?" Leon spoke, surprise imminent in his voice. "How did you find us?"

More soldiers shuffled through the window as Chris motioned for them to take their positions.

"Hunnigan managed to track down satellite feeds of this area once both of your phones got destroyed and has been keeping an eye on the both of you since. This whole time we've been fighting through B.O.W.'s trying to get to your position with her help." He glanced down at Helena who by now was passed out on Leon's chest. "Is she alright?" He asked.

Leon positioned her in his arms in a bridal style hold and stood up off the floor. He freed one of his hands and checked for a pulse. It was weak but still there. It was then he noticed the blood seeping through the side of her shirt. He carefully lifted her shirt to look at the wound and he noticed that his previous efforts of patching her would were rendered useless. The rag that Leon had managed to wrap around her had soaked through with her blood. He knew she needed medical attention and fast.

"She's still got a pulse, but she's been badly injured and losing a lot of blood, fast. She needs medical attention asap."

Chris nodded his head. He turned to face his crew and spoke. "Our mission is to protect these two agents at whatever cost. They are to get out of here alive and to the landing zone in one piece. Do I make myself clear?"

His crew all yelled out in unison. "Yes sir!"

"Good." He turned back to face Leon. "You still have the memory stick?"

Leon's free hand ghosted toward his pocket and felt for the stick. It was still there, thankfully. "Yea I've still got it."

"Perfect." As soon as Chris said this, a Shrieker was heard behind the blasted door seemingly making its way toward the group. Its yell was increasing, and Chris knew that half of his men wouldn't be able to handle the sound at a close range. "Everyone fall out! Three of you take the lead, Leon you follow, and I will stick in the back with the remaining men taking out anything that follows."

Everyone followed in line with Chris's orders, the three soldiers filed out of the window entrance and made a protective formation out on the desert floor until Leon came through. The men with Chris followed and soon enough he too came rushing through the window. He quickly pivoted around and shot a few rounds through the window opening, then effectively rushed toward the group ahead of him.

"Go, go, go!" Chris shouted to the group just as a Whopper crushed the wall the team just flowed through. Behind the un-ghastly beast followed two beta lickers.

"Chris!" Leon yelled in warning toward his friend and just in time. Chris turned around and quickly rolled to his left effectively dodging a licker attack. He shot up from the ground and brought out his long razor sharp knife and proceeded to attack one of the lickers. "Chris no!" Leon screamed at his friend a second time slightly fearful for his life.

Two of Chris's men fell back and began shooting at the Whoppers feet with both of their RBG's. The Whopper fell down as half of his body exploded into pieces but still remained alive. The men continued their assault until the thing died. The remaining men attempted to usher Leon to continue to the landing zone for pick up.

Meanwhile, Chris ran toward the very licker that attempted to attack him. The licker turned its head toward the sound of Chris's pounding feet and began its sprint toward him. The creature extended one of its clawed arms and swung toward Chris. Chris instantly fell to the sandy floor and began sliding toward the underbelly of the beta licker, successfully dodging the slash attack. Chris gripped his knife tightly with both of his hands, preparing for his assault. Just as he got directly beneath the licker he jabbed his knife over its chest and twisted while slashing down. Luckily, he hardly lost any of his sliding momentum. Blood and guts flowed out of the lickers form as Chris slid out from underneath the creature. The licker screeched one final time before dropping dead.

Just as Leon breathed a sigh of relief after seeing his friend survive, the second licker rushed toward Chris and unleashed a vicious noise. Chris had barely enough time to react when the piercing tongue of the licker impaled into Chris then tossed him against a nearby post with extreme force. He let out a deafening scream in unison with Leon.

"NO!" Leon handed Helena over to a nearby BSAA soldier, "Take her to the pickup spot and don't stop until you get there. Go, NOW!" Leon screamed in the soldiers face and he didn't hesitate. He began to rush to the respective spot while motioning for the remaining soldiers to follow suite.

Leon turned around and laid his eyes upon Chris's unmoving form. He saw red. His fist were clenching and unclenching. He managed to grab a pistol from the holster of a passing BSAA soldier and aimed at the horrid licker. He shot round after round into the damned things skull while running full speed toward it. The bullets did little to no real damage against the monster. They simply ticked it off and distracted it from finishing off Chris. The licker began to charge over toward Leon, bracing itself for a fight with each step the creature took. Leon's gun clicked telling him he ran out of bullets, he threw the piece of metal to his left and pulled out his curved survival knife and held it in a reverse grip. The licker extended his tongue out and Leon quickly slashed the thing in half, causing the tip of it to fly to the ground behind him. The licker gave off a terrifying screech in the process. Leon forced his body into a deeper sprint and leaped into the air landing right on the back of the licker. He stabbed his knife into its head repeatedly, while holding on for dear life, until it gave a second loud screech and fell to its side. Leon took this opportunity to jump off the licker and jab its knife directly into the chest carving the heart out. The damned thing died instantly.

Leon turned around and rushed toward his friend after shielding his knife. There was a pool of blood soaked sand around his friends shoulder. Leon checked his injury, a clean jab almost completely through his shoulder, barely managing to miss his heart. He'd survive if he got him to a doctor soon. Leon applied some pressure to the wound and ripped a piece of his shirt off forming a tight tourniquet around the wound. Chris moaned out loud from the applied pressure, momentarily gaining consciousness.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

Leon glanced up at his friends face attempting to reassure him. "It's hardly a scratch. All you'll need is a few stiches and you'll be good as new."

"Hah, you were always a bad liar." Chris managed a small smile then slipped out of consciousness.

Leon shook his friend gently, trying to rouse him, while calling out is name. Seeing that it was no use Leon gave up and instead proceeded to lift the heavy man up and carry him toward the landing zone. One of the soldiers that helped take down the Whopper, came rushing toward the pair and helped Leon carry Chris.

They managed to make it over to the landing zone and just in time. The Shrieker came running behind them and released one of its ear splitting screams. Leon turned his head around to gauge the amount of distance between him and the Shrieker. It was enough. He turned his sights back onto the helicopter in front of him and managed to pick up the pace, the soldier helping carry Chris picked up on the upped memento and followed suite. Some of the BSAA soldiers on the helicopter buckled over in their seats covering up their ears from the horrid squeal. Within seconds hundreds of C-infected zombies came rushing to the sight and were instantly reinforced by the shriek making them faster and stronger.

Leon and the BSAA soldier reached the helicopter and lifted Chris into the waiting hands of a second soldier aboard the helicopter. The soldier pulled Chris to safety and quickly began tending to his wound. Leon jumped aboard the helicopter and went straight for an automatic rifle that was lying against a seat and began shooting at the Shrieker's chest while the helicopter ascended toward safety. Leon managed to burst the sac which seemed to only slow down the abomination momentarily. He continued his assault at the creature until it was no longer visible, he dropped the gun and turned around to search for Helena. When his eyes found her he rushed over to where she was propped. Her back was against the wall and she was buckled into a harness.

When he reached her his hands went straight to her face cradling it gently, while he landed on his knees kneeling in front of her. Her skin was an awful pale color and seriously cold, indicating dangerous blood loss. She was still unconscious and breathing lightly, both not a good sign, but he did notice that her wound was patched up properly. "Please stay with me. Don't leave me. Stay with me Helena, please." His voice broke at his last plea, tears threatened to spill over but Leon held them back. His forehead rested upon his free hand while his other hand was tightly nestled into hers. A reluctant tear slid down his face and that was all it took to crack Leon's hold over them and more began their decent down his cheeks. The remaining BSAA soldiers stared at the pair with sadden expressions as the helicopter continued its flight to safety.


End file.
